Les Conteurs d'histoires
by GamblingSpirit
Summary: Et si c'était possible? Et si chaque famille racontait une histoire devant une classe de jeunes enfants de maternelle? Est-ce que... ce serais si affreux que cela le laisse paraître? Oh, je ne pense pas que cela serais un drame comme tout le monde pense le croire mais il serait pas improbable que les enfants consultent des psychologues à la fin de cette journée. [...]
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Enfin je recommence à écrire. C'est vraiment laid, mais je m'en excuse. Cela fait peut-être déjà deux ans que j'ai arrêter vraiment d'écrire, j'ai tenter de recommencer mais... j'ai toujours arrêter en chemin. Haha. Bon la je vais tenter de faire cette histoire jusqu'au bout! Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitre, mais c'est un bon début.

Cette fanfiction est sur l'univers d'Hetalia. De base cela devait être une One Shot mais en fin de compte je veux exploiter plusieurs possibilités avec cette histoire! Aussi à noté, je suis vraiment mauvaise en français alors je m'excuse pour mes fautes de frappe ou de liaisons. C'est ma grosse faiblesse... muuuh~

Alors voici la description avec le synopsie.

Bonne lecture a tous~

-**Geny Aryel**

* * *

**Nom :** Les Conteurs d'Histoire

**Auteur :** Geny Aryel

**Univers :** Hetalia

**Rating : **Général

**Genre :** Humour, Fantasie, Famille.

**Personnages : **Spain, Romano, Netherlands, Belgium, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romania, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, China, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, England, Canada, France, America.

**Synopsie : **Et si c'était possible? Et si chaque famille racontait une histoire devant une classe de jeunes enfants de maternelle? Est-ce que... ce serais si affreux que cela le laisse paraître? Oh, je ne pense pas que cela serais un drame comme tout le monde pense le croire mais il serait pas improbable que les enfants consultent des psychologues à la fin de cette journée. La joie de certaines familles que nous connaissons est sans doute pas très bonne pour des enfants de leur âge... Regardons maintenant la liste des familles disponibles pour rencontrer les jeunes aujourd'hui : les Nordiques, la_ Tomatoe family_, les Germaniques, les Soviétiques, les Asiatiques, les méditerranéens et la... F.A.C.E... Oh... La journée vas être très, très longue.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Tomato Family

_Une dizaine d'enfants étaient assit dans une petite bibliothèque, ils attendaient tous que leurs conteurs d'histoire arrivent. Effectivement, aujourd'hui était un jours spécial où les enfants avaient le droit a un ou des invités spéciales. Soudain la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et on y vit quatre personnes entrer. Ils allèrent devant la petite classe, la maîtresse des élèves s'avança vers les invités._

**- Merci d'être venue les quatre... Vous n'étiez pas cinq, m'aviez-vous dit au téléphone?**

**- Mon petit frère ne pouvait pas être avec nous aujourd'hui,** _s'exclama Belgium avec un large sourire._

**- Ah. Je vois, du moins vous vous êtes ici. C'est l'important. Je vous laisse avec les enfants, je vais revenir dans une heure. Bonne lecture!**

**- Au revoir mademoiselle Tremblay!**, _s'exclama tout les enfants en même temps._

_La professeur quitta la bibliothèque. Les enfants se retournèrent alors tous vers le plus grand des quatre invités. _

**- Je crois qu'ils t'aime bien**, _lui dit Spain en chuchotant._

**- Je m'en fou. Allez raconte ton histoire qu'ont en finisse**, _s'exclama Netherlands_

**- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui,** _soupira Romano._

**- Oh Lovi...~**

_Romano rougit, mais de rage, puis alla chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir loin de Spain. Les autres aussi prirent une chaise et s'assirent tous l'un à coté des autres. Spain prit alors la parole :_

**- Aujourd'hui nous allons vous raconter l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge.**

_Les enfants sourient car tout le monde aimaient les contes comme celui-ci. Ils les regardèrent avec attention._

**- Il était une fois, une jolie petite fille au cheveux doré qui avait un petit chaperon rouge sur le dos et la tête.**, _commença Spain._ **Sa mère lui avait donner un jolie petit panier a amenez a sa mère-grand. Ce panier contenait une galette et un petit pot de beurre. La jeune fille parti et pris un chemin dans la forêt. En chemin, elle rencontra un graaaaaand méchant loup qui avait des dents pointus et fumait la pipe!**

_Netherlands toussa puis donna un coup de coude a Spain qui était assit a coté de lui. Celui-ci le regarda avec un aire maladroit. Le Néerlandais soupira._

**- Le loup lui proposa une course et elle accepta. Le premier arrivez chez la mère-grand serait le grand gagnant. Mais a son malheur le loup arriva avant elle et mangea sa jolie mère-grand... Sa jolie mère-grand sans défense.,** _Spain senti le regard de tueur que Romano lui lança mais continua quand même de raconté l'histoire._** Le loup enfila des vêtements de la mère-grand et attendit l'arriver du petit chaperon rouge. On cogna à la porte. Une. Deux. Trois fois. Le loup l'invita à entrer, c'était la jeune fille. Ils discutèrent puis le loup bondit violemment sur la petite fille qui tomba sur le dos. Soudain, un preux et chevaleresque chasseur entra dans la maison.**

_Romano se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Il avait tellement honte a l'instant, il aurait voulu quitter mais il ne pouvait pas. Couper Spain serait mal placer... enfin à l'ordinaire, il l'aurait fait mais... il y avait trop d'enfant dans cette pièce_

**- Le chasseur dit alors,** _continua Spain_, **« Mais que faite vous a cette jeune fille, sale sac à puce? » Le loup se releva et recula. Il avait peur du chasseur c'était bien évidant. L'homme était grand et imposant. Le monstre tremblait de peur. Le chasseur sourit et sortit son fusil. Il tira sans hésité dans la tête du loup et alla chercher la mère-grand. La plus belle de tous, qui avait été manger par le loup. Le loup maintenant mort, la jeune fille repartie chez elle avec un sourire au visage. Puis la mère-grand et le chasseur vécurent heureux ensemble pour toujouuuuuuurs~**

_Les enfants applaudir les exploits du chasseur, Spain leur sourit. Netherlands et Romano eux n'étaient nullement d'accord avec cette histoire._

**- Encore! Encore!**,_ s'écrièrent les enfants tous ensemble._

**- Maintenant c'est a mon tour.**

**- Lovi?**, _dit Spain_

**- Allez regarde les vrais conteur d'histoire, Bastardo!,** _dit Romano avant de se tourner vers les enfants. _**Il était une fois, un petit chaperon rouge. Sa maman lui avait demander d'aller porter des petits pots de beurre à sa grand-mère. Elle marcha et arriva devant la foret. Il y avait deux chemins devant elle. La petite fille avait le choix de passer par la foret ou passer sur un sentier sans danger. Elle prit le sentier et arriva chez sa grand-mère. Elle cogna trois fois, puis on l'invita a entrer. Sa grand-mère était dans la cuisine et finissait de cuire des petits biscuits. La journée se termina très bien. Aucun loup et aucun chasseur. La paix régnait sur la petite maison. Aucun danger. Fin.**

_Les enfants le regardèrent sans vraiment savoir si c'était vraiment la fin. Spain se retourna vers les enfants puis vers Romano._

**- Mais... Le chasseur...il voulais être avec la mère-grand pour toujours et...**

**- Non. Il n'y a pas de chasseur. Les chasseurs c'est mal et les loups aussi. C'est des personnages pas apprécier donc on les mets pas dans l'histoire pour que tout soit joyeux. Voila. Fin!,** _s'exclama Romano._

**- A mon tour.**

_Ils se retournèrent tous vers celui qui avait parler. Netherlands. Les trois autres raconteurs savait que le laisser dictée une histoire serait... disons le... peu constructif et éducatif... Mais le regard que Netherlands leur avait lancé, ils n'osèrent nullement le couper._

**- Voici comment l'histoire est vue d'un autre point de vue, les enfants.**

**- D'un autre point de vue?,** _demanda une petite fille._

**- Oui, celle du loup.**

_Les enfants semblaient stupéfait et les trois autres apeurer._

**- Dans une foret vivait un loup qui adorait faire du profit et des échanges avec les autres. Un bon matin, une petite fille arriva sur son territoire. Le loup se précipita sur elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle lui répondit d'une voix sincère qu'elle allait chez sa mère-grand tout au bout de cette route. Le loup lui dit que cette femme était mauvaise et avait de mauvaise intention. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Le loup lui expliqua que cette vieille femme, aussi laide qu'elle soit tirait sur tout le monde avec son énorme bazooka. Le petit chaperon rouge ne voulait pas y croire alors elle continua son chemin...**

**- Comment sa « Vieille femme, aussi laide qu'elle soit »?,** _répliqua Spain._ **La mère-grand est jolie. C'est la plus belle!**

_Romano rougit tellement rouge qu'il se leva et alla un peu plus loin. Mais c'était quoi le problème de Spain de parler de tout sa maintenant. C'est sur qu'il se sentait viser par cette histoire. Depuis cette Halloween où ils avaient représenter ce conte... Jamais Romano n'avait aimé cette histoire. Après s'être calmé, il retourna s'asseoir avec les autres._

**- C'est mon histoire alors laisse moi continuer!**

**- Mais..**

**- Le loup,** _continua Netherlands sans se soucier de Spain, _**se mit devant le petit chaperon rouge, lui bloquant la voie devant elle. La jeune fille, déterminer le regarda et lui demanda poliment de la laisser passer. Le loup refusa. C'était son territoire alors elle devait payer pour passer. La jeune fille n'avait pas d'argent. Le loup lui demanda alors de mettre le bazooka de sa mère-grand a un endroit ou le loup allais pouvoir le récupéré. La jeune fille ne voulais pas mais n'eut pas le choix d'accepter. Enfin elle arriva chez la vielle dame. Elle cogna, on lui ouvrit et elle entra dans la maison. La jeune fille laissa la porte déverrouiller derrière elle. Quelques secondes passèrent, le loup arriva chez la mère-grand puis entra discrètement dans la maison. Il s'empara du bazooka. La vielle dame arriva dans le salon, le loup tira un coup et elle mourra sur le coup. Le petit chaperon rouge arriva ensuite et commença a pleurer voyant sa mère-grand étendu au sol. Le loup la tua, elle aussi. Il retourna dans sa forêt avec le bazooka et des petits pots de beurres.**

_Certains enfants avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le loup les avaient tuer sans raisons. Netherlands regarda Spain et les autres qui semblaient tous troubler par son histoire._

**- Quoi?,** _s'exclama Netherlands._

**- Rien..,** _dirent Romano et Spain d'une même voix._

**- Bon... À mon tour, je pense que toute ses versions sont un peu trop... mauvaise pour des enfants de leur age.,** _dit Belgium avant de se retourner vers les enfants. _**Je vais vous raconter la vrai, de vrai histoire du petit chaperon rouge!**

_Les enfants se mirent à sourire au son de la voix de Belgium qui était douce et calme._

**- Il était une fois, un petit chaperon rouge. Sa mère lui demanda d'aller porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre à sa mère-grand. Elle lui dit de ne pas passer par la forêt car il y avait un grand méchant loup qui vivait la-bas. En chemin, la petite fille cueilli des jolies fleurs qu'elle allait offrir a sa mère-grand et au grand désespoir de celle-ci, elle se retrouva au beau milieux de la forêt. Elle chercha à nouveau le sentier. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, le grand méchant loup bondit devant elle. Elle sursauta, le loup lui demanda où elle allait. La petite fille ne répondit pas. Le loup grogna. Elle se mit a courir le plus vite possible vers la maison de sa mère-grand. Enfin elle vit la maison, elle cogna en criant de la laisser entrer car le grand méchant loup la pourchassait. La porte s'ouvrit enfin mais le loup avait rattraper la petite fille. Il lui avait mordu la jambe et s'apprêta a la manger toute entière. La mère-grand prise de panique cria et supplia les dieux pour de l'aide. Soudain, le chasseur entendit des cris. Il se précipita et vit le loup qui tentait de manger la pauvre petite fille encore vivante. Il sortit son fusil et tira le loup a quatre reprise. Le grand méchant loup lâcha le petit chaperon rouge et tomba. Il mourra enfin. La mère-grand alla aider la petite fille qui était très blesser à la jambe. Le chasseur lui offrit son aide mais la vieille dame refusa et le remercia pour son aide si précieuse. La mère-grand entra dans sa maison avec le petit chaperon rouge dans ses bras. Quand à lui, le chasseur repartit chez lui avec la peau du grand méchant loup.**

_Belgium marqua un pause car c'était la fin. Ensuite elle reprit parole._

**- Voila. La moral de l'histoire est de toujours écouté vos parents et d'être attentif aux directions que vous prenez sinon cela peu être dangereux pour vous~**

_Les enfants applaudirent tous de bon cœur. Cela faisait changement de l'histoire que Netherlands avait raconté. La maîtresse d'école des enfants entra alors dans la bibliothèque. Les enfants lui dirent bonjour._

**- Ils ont été sage, j'espère?**, _demanda Mlle. Tremblay._

**- Comme des petits anges!,** _répondit Spain._

**- Me voilà ravie. Allez les enfants on dit au revoir a nos invité, nous devons retourner en classe.**

**- Au revoir. Merci pour les histoires!,** _dirent les enfants ensemble d'une même voix._

_Spain et Belgium leur sourit. On pouvait voir Romano sourire un peu en voyant le visage des enfants aussi heureux. Mais Netherlands lui... souriait pas... Mais au fond de lui, il les trouvaient adorable. Les enfants retournèrent en classe. Les quatre autres partirent aussi. Spain les invita alors a venir finir la soirée chez lui._

**- Non!,** _répliqua Netherlands et Romano d'un ton sec._

**- Mais pourquoi?,** _s'étonna Belgium_

**- Je ne veux pas que ton frère soit dans la même maison que Spain et moi.**

**- Oooooh Loviiii~ Tu veux passer la soirée seul avec moi! C'est trooooop adooorable!,** _s'exclama Spain._

**- NON NON NON! C'est pas ça, lâche-moi tes stupides phrases de con! De toute façon, je retourne chez moi!,** _dit rapidement Romano qui commençait à être tout rouge._

_Spain pris la main de Romano puis celle de Netherlands. Belgium pris celle de son frère. Spain commença à marcher puis se mit a courir, le plus vieux tira sur sa main mais l'espagnole ne voulais pas le lâcher alors il recula rapidement vers l'arrière._

**- Hm?,** _dit Spain en se retournant vers Netherlands._

**- J'accepte de venir chez toi seulement si tu me lâche, tu me laisse fumé en paix et que t'arrête de courir comme un enfant stupide!,** _lui dit-il sans même le regarder, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de dire._

**- D'accord!,** _dit Spain en lui souriant._

_Le Néerlandais le regarda simplement trente secondes et le vit sourire. Sans vraiment y penser, il le frappa puis se mit marcher rapidement. Spain se mis a chialer, Romano tenta de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait et Belgium tenta de calmer son frère qui ne l'écoutait pas du tout et préférait fumé avec sa pipe._


End file.
